


Alan's Remedy

by DrOmega101



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alan's POV sorta, Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan has always known that Edgar was the center of his world. He didn't care what anyone else thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alan's Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story that I recovered from my old account on FF.Net under the user name Kidsakura.
> 
> I thought I would post it here :)

Edgar, my little brother. My only friend. My…everything. He is the center of my world. I don't care what anyone says. Not the fucking teacher or our drugged up parents. Not anyone. He is my everything and he will always remain that way.

He stares at me with those chocolate brown eyes. That stare, oh how it makes me weak in the knees. His gorgeous smile. The way his hair blows in the wind. The way that his body moves. Everything about him makes me only want him even more.

His voice is as heavenly as an angels. Every time he speaks I get chills up my spine. Every little gasp and moan feels so good to my ears.  
I love the way he stares at me as I tear his clothes off. I love the way he gasps and moans as I gently rub him through his boxers. I love the way he tells me he wants more.

It brings me pleasure. Pure pleasure. He gasps and moans under my touch, bucking his hips up, telling me he wants more. But I tease. Because I love to tease him. And he knows it.

I wonder to myself every night he gives himself to me 'What on earth did I do to deserve an angel like you?' But that wondering melts away as he gently kisses his way down my stomach until he reaches my throbbing cock. I love how he teases the tip before taking it into his mouth. I love the warmth that surrounds me.

But he knows what makes me tick. I love how he knows what I like. He knows I like to watch as he slowly pulls down his boxers. I love how he gently caresses himself, knowing that I love it. I love how he moves over me, giving me a good view as he prepares himself. I love the way he bites his lips. I love the way he moans my name.

But I hate when he takes to long. I growl and he knows what I want. Not wasting any time he straddles my hips and quickly takes all of my throbbing cock inside of him. The warmth, oh the warmth is unbearably tight around me. He groans my name as he begins a quick pace, because he knows I like it fast.

With each thrust I feel myself getting closer to the edge. I lose my mind and take control, turning Edgar over and pounding into him like the animal I am. The beast within telling him that he needs this. And that Edgar needs this too. We moan in unison as we both go over the edge.  
And just like that, It's over. By God, it seems like an eternity. I slid out of him, causing him to moan. We lay there, cuddled next to each other.  
I watch him sleep. So peaceful and safe in my arms. That's the way it always has been. Even now after all we went through together. From the very first vampire we killed to the very first kill we made. And our lives are complete.

I've always known that Edgar is my world, my everything. And he has proven time after time of his loyalty to me. I have given him everything. I have protected him, shielded him from harm. Even after our turn. And he has given me the most wonderful thing of all,

A son.


End file.
